1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program, and in particular, to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program that allows a user to reserve a program easily.
2. Background Art
PCT Application WO00/02386 discloses a technique for recording a televised program and classifying the recorded program based on a performer of the program or a keyword.
In addition, Japanese Applications JP-A-7-12193 or JP-A-2000-295554 discloses a technique in which a user designates information such as a genre, a performer, a time frame of a program, and in which the user reserves to record, in detail and reserves to record the program on the basis of the designated conditions.
However, the invention disclosed in PCT Application WO00/02386 simply classifies a recorded program and does not allow a user to reserve to record a program easily.
On the other hand, the invention disclosed in Japanese Applications JP-A-7-12193 and JP-A-2000-295554 makes it possible to automatically reserve to record a program.
However, in such an invention, a user has to designate parameters such as a genre, a performer, and a time frame which imposes a large burden on the user. Thus, the user cannot easily and promptly reserve to record a program.